deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Springtrap vs Baldi
Description Both horror video game characters who jumpscare their targets to kill them. Interlude Wiz: Both scary combatants who-- Boomstick: Baldi again? Aw come on Wiz. Wiz: Yeah, it's him again Boomstick. Boomstick: Alright whatever, they are very scary when doing a jumpscare. Wiz: Exactly, and also as I was about to say, both scary combatants who kill their targets via a jumpscare. Boomstick: Well, scary video games, people used to sometimes get scared of because of a jumpscare pop up nowhere... Wiz: Yup, they paralyze players by that. Springtrap, The Purple Man. Boomstick: And Baldi, the abusive professor of his schoolhouse! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Springtrap Wiz: Before he was Springtrap, he was known as William Afton. He also murdered the children, who became Animatronics. Boomstick: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy. Man, these innocent kids were having fun in there. Why did William have to kill them? Wiz: He could appears in minigames. in FNAF 2, after the player gets killed by one of the animatronic, he appears several minigames. Boomstick: Yeah, that's included Take Care to the Children, and Foxy Go! Go! Go! Wiz: He started his killing spree way back in the past before the events of FNAF 2. Boomstick: William is fast, he has outrun Foxy before! Wiz: William Afton was known as Purple Guy. Boomstick: In FNAF 3, he was chased by the ghost who was the children he've killed. He went into Spring Bonnie's suit and... Well it didn't end well... Wiz: He was trapped, his blood sprayed everything and he died inside of the suit. Boomstick: And then, he became Springtrap! Wiz: He is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic, his entire body is torn and tattered with holes exposing caging and wires. Boomstick: I mean, look at him. He is really damaged, he is also missing his right ear but with the wires sticking out of it. Wiz: He enters every room and vent, he can also be seen by every camera unless he is in the Office, the hallway or outside the Office's doorway. Boomstick: He has two jumpscares, one where he came from the left side of the Office and the one where he came from the right side of the Office. Wiz: The Phantom Animatronic are usually hallucinations that can help Springtrap jumpscare the player. Boomstick: Yeah, the Phantom can jumpscare you before Springtrap could come. Wiz: He can survive being burn, is talented in stealth due to being able to take the animatronics by surprise, and he also ran at a police officer before he could react, breaking his arm also. Boomstick: He can also become Scraptrap, he can be psycho and crazy but he could always come back. Springtrap: I always come back... You may not recognize me at first, but I assure you, it's still me. Baldi Wiz: Here School is a Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning's school place. Boomstick: With only Education in Here School is Math and nothing else, how adorable. Wiz: Um... When you enters the school, Baldi will happily greets and welcomes the Player to his schoolhouse. Before collecting the first notebook in one of the beginning classrooms, the player needs to solve three math problems with the You Can Think Pad. Boomstick: Well during this time, Baldi gives instructions and reads out the questions. If you get them all correct, he will just award you with a quarter. Wiz: to get the second notebook, it's a same thing for first notebook, answer three math problems correctly. Boomstick: Unfortunately, the third question is very impossible to answer... They are censored with static noises, and Baldi will get angry if you got that wrong... Wiz: Baldi will begin to chase you with by making a smacking sound by hitting a ruler on his hand. Boomstick: He gets faster and faster if he gets really angry. Wiz: Well collecting the first and second notebook he is just slow, like same speed as Player's walking. Collecting the third notebook, he'll gets little faster. Boomstick: Well, when you collects fourth notebook, he is at same speed as Player's walking. Also after collecting fifth and sixth notebook, he'll have same speed as when Player's sprinting but collecting the last notebook is a lot worse... Wiz: He will get you even when you are running. Boomstick: Baldi's shortest slap interval is one smack every second, and the interval gets shorter by like 0.25 seconds for every answer the player gets wrong. Wiz: Baldi can also go to camping, the goal is to keep the fire unextinguished otherwise he will chase you again. Boomstick: Yeah, he is almost impossible to escape. Wiz: When the Player puts firewood into campfire, they will earn additional points. He also put bear traps in the forest too. Boomstick: Baldi is one of the dangerous teacher you will ever meet! Baldi: Congratulations! You have found all seven notebooks! Now all you need to do is, GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAAAN! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Springtrap found a school, he enters the school and he was wandering around. Baldi was behind Springtrap, he then greets Springtrap. Baldi: Oh hi! Welcome to my schoolhouse. Springtrap turn around quickly, he saw Baldi, he jumps at Baldi but Baldi dodges. Baldi: What are you doing? Springtrap jumps at Baldi and misses again, Baldi notices that Springtrap is threatening him. Baldi: Alright then, I'll teach you a lesson. Baldi pulls out his ruler, looking at Springtrap angrily. Springtrap: I'll kill you and your students! Springtrap throw a punch at Baldi but he dodges and smack Springtrap with a ruler. Springtrap slammed Baldi into a wall, Baldi then smack Springtrap in the face with a ruler twice. Springtrap then slammed Baldi into a ground. Springtrap: This ruler... Can't... Hurt me! Baldi kicks Springtrap in the face, and trying to smack Springtrap but Springtrap blocks. Springtrap then punch Baldi in the nose, Baldi smacks Springtrap with a ruler again. Springtrap: You will die. Springtrap punch Baldi in the face, before Baldi got move, Springtrap punch Baldi in the cheek then in the gut. Baldi swings his ruler but Springtrap dodges and he throw a punch at Baldi's back, Baldi turn around and Springtrap quickly double punch to Baldi's face. Springtrap headbutts Baldi and he then punch Baldi in the gut again. Springtrap knees Baldi's stomach and body slammed him into ground. Springtrap: How did it feel, Mr. Teacher? Springtrap stomps Baldi's gut, he grabs Baldi's throat and he tosses Baldi into the hallway. Baldi gets up slowly. Baldi: How... Dare you... Springtrap charges at Baldi, Springtrap tackles Baldi and keep on punching his face. Baldi pushes Springtrap off of him, Springtrap grabs Baldi and slamming him into a locker few times then he tosses Baldi into a wall. Springtrap stomps Baldi's hand and double punches his face, Springtrap grabs him and tosses him nearly the Detention room. Baldi: Gosh... Where is the Principal? Springtrap: Nobody can save you now... Baldi charges at Springtrap, Baldi swings his ruler and Springtrap blocks it. Baldi headbutts Springtrap, and he then kicked him. Springtrap jumpscares at Baldi and he bit Baldi's shoulder, Baldi yelp and pushes Springtrap away. Springtrap throw a big punch at Baldi, Baldi fell and Springteap grabs him, slammed him into a wall. Baldi kicks Springtrap's knee and Baldi slammed Springtrap into a wall. Baldi: You should leave my schoolhouse immediately, you little animal! Springtrap kicks Baldi's groin, Baldi quickly fell to his knee. Baldi: Aah! Ooh! Ow! Oh... My... Goodies... Springtrap kicks Baldi in the face and he grabs Baldi by the throat. Springtrap: This is the end! Springtrap body slammed Baldi, Baldi quickly kicks Springtrap's gut, Baldi gets up and he jumps on Springtrap. Springtrap grabs and throws Baldi inside the Detention room, Baldi was hit in the back hard. Springtrap grabs Baldi's head by two hands, Baldi looks terrified. Springtrap: You are going to die today... Springtrap then ripped Baldi's head into half by ripping them by two thumbs, Baldi's head was cut opened. Springtrap gets up, and he decides to leave the school. =Poll= Who will win? Springtrap Baldi Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Ouch! That was brutal for poor Baldi! Wiz: Springtrap outclassed Baldi in everything, Springtrap was literally too tough for him. Boomstick: Springtrap can survive being burnt, he outran Foxy who can run 13 meters per second, and he can tore apart Endoskeletons made of steel or even titanium. Wiz: Only Baldi does is to chase students with a ruler, the ruler can't just hurt the animatronics. It is likely made of the steel, Springtrap with that suit survived the burning and he can also tank the gunshots. Advantages: Springtrap winner * Stronger * Tough * Faster * Durable * Smarter Disadvantages: Baldi loser * Weaker * Smarter Boomstick: Looks like Baldi didn't have a great Spring because he was trapped! That's a 'Springtrap' for him. Wiz: The winner is Springtrap! Category:Bob6114 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 2